


Misunderstood Storyteller

by foxesbox



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, be gay do crime, bonding over illegal things, fixing a misunderstanding, technically remus has feelings for patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: After spending some time with Remus, Patton decides that maybe Remus isn't as bad as he first believed.





	Misunderstood Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> more of that good rare pair content.  
wanna suggest some rare pair ideas or give me some prompts? go to my tumblr living-on-the-virge for all that good stuff

Remus held Patton’s hand tight as he pulled him down a random alleyway. Patton stumbled over the uneven floor beneath him but that didn’t slow Remus down. Patton looked around to see that Remus had led him to a dead end.

“Remus, really?” He asked, pulling his hand away and bending over, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see how Remus paid him no attention, looking around at the floor with a wild look in his eyes before running over to small gap, pulling out a ladder. Where had he- Patton didn’t get much of a chance to question it as Remus set the ladder up against the wall and motioned for Patton to follow.

“Come on!” He grinned, eyes lighting up when Patton stepped forwards. “I wanna show you something!”

Remus basically scrambled up the ladder and onto the flat roof of the building. Patton followed, although a lot more carefully. _Boring_, he heard Remus’ voice laugh in his head. He gladly took Remus’ hand when he got to the top, the wild boy pulling him up the last little bit.

Remus tugged him along to the other side of the roof and hopped up to a slightly higher ledge, sitting down with crossed legs. Patton carefully joined him.

“We could get arrested for this,” Patton warned.

Remus turned to him. “Don’t get boring on me now, Pat! Come on, you said you’d try something fun with me. Give it a chance?”

Patton sighed and looked around. He watched people walk beneath him, and cars drive around corners, and street light flicker. He wasn’t really sure what exactly Remus was so excited by, but it definitely wasn’t a terrible view.

“So, what did you wanna show me?”

Remus waved his arms, vaguely gesturing to the area below them. “This!”

When Patton stayed silent, Remus continued. “It’s… It’s where I go when I need to think or need a distraction. Look – All of these people. They all have lives of their own. Partners, friends, kids, pets, jobs… Sometimes I like to make up stories about random people that walk by. It’s… Nice.”

Patton looked around for a second before pointing down to someone standing outside of a store on their phone. “Who are they, then?”

“Hmmm,” Remus squinted before grinning. “Alright, I think he’s called Toby and I think he’s grumpy because his friends are late to pick him up. He probably really likes fall – Look, his phone case is orange! I bet he loves Halloween.”

They played this game for a while, losing track of time easily as Remus pulled out random stories and personalities for the strangers that walked by. Patton found himself laughing and leaning against Remus’ side, head resting on his shoulder. Neither were sure when it had happened, or when Remus’ arm found its way around Patton’s waist, but neither complained.

“Y’know, Rem…” Patton hummed.

“Yeah?”

Patton turned his head slightly to look up at Remus. “I think I judged you too fast.”

Remus’ face flashed with surprised before he smiled, a soft red staining his cheeks. “Oh.”

Patton turned away again to face the opposite building as he continued talking. “Yeah. I mean- When I first met you through Ro, I thought you were… Wild, and mean, and kinda… Just, off? I guess? But I was wrong. I- No, not entirely. I still think you’re wild and mean and impulsive, but I also know that you’re _more_ than that, if that makes sense?”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Remus laughed, pushing away the genuine feeling of warmth that wrapped around his heart. The two were quiet for a few minutes before Remus spoke again. “Thank you.”

He turned to Patton. “So, did you enjoy yourself despite the fear of being arrested?”

Patton chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

Remus laughed when a distant siren caused Patton to jump.

“Let’s go back down now.”

“P-Please.”


End file.
